


Peccatis Mortiferum

by Mint__Chip



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint__Chip/pseuds/Mint__Chip
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Peccatis Mortiferum

[M4F] Gula [Script Offer][Mdom][Cunnilingus][Body worship][Seven Deadly Sins][Gluttony][Debt payment][Light Christianity themes]

SETUP  
'Septem Peccatis Mortiferum' Pars 1: "Gula"  
"Gluttony denotes, not any desire of eating and drinking, but an inordinate desire... leaving the order of reason, wherein the good of moral virtue consists." Summa Theologiae, Thomas Aquina.

GUIDELINES  
(recommended sfx, simple sex sounds but kind of necessary)  
[tone/action indications]  
*emphasis*  
Please feel free to change anything as you see fit, play around with it! The words are there as a guideline so adding and removing sentences is totally fine, as well as changing up some words. Have some fun, you!

Important note: this was written BY an adult and meant FOR adults. All of the characters depicted are of age as well.

Buckle up, people, and enjoy the ride!

-

You did a bad thing, you know. You have thrown your entire life away, so *shamelessly* indulging and stuffing yourself full. 

Your actions were harmful to others, but you kept going... Like the glutton you have always been. 

So demanding, but never satisfied. Viciously gulping down everything that was offered to you.

Answer me honestly, sweet girl. What were you trying to achieve with that?

[pause] Oh? That's fair enough. After all, there is no love more sincere than the love of food. 

[chuckle] Don't think I can't see right through you. I know you're doing this on purpose.

[short pause] Looking at me like that... like you want me to *eat* you up.

[short pause] Like you want me to swallow you down whole.

[short pause] Like you want to satiate my never-ending cravings.

[short pause] Looking up at me with those shiny eyes and that hungry smile of yours.

[short pause][teasing] Hm, you just want me to have a *feast*... don't you?

[sigh] Of course you do.

[chuckle] Not that I mind all that much. Lay down on your back, and do me a favor and spread your legs wide, okay? It's time for me to collect your payment.

(sheets rustling sfx)

[short pause] I hope you were aware of what you were getting yourself into when you ate the Apple.

(thigh kiss) Because once you take the first bite, (kiss) there's no such thing as going back.

(thigh kiss again) You'll only crave more and more... until there's no satisfaction anymore.

(kissy kiss) Nothing will be enough to sate your hunger, which will only grow deeper as you eat and drink more.

(long lick) But you knew that already. Giving up your faith *that* quickly... you ought to be ashamed of yourself.

From the very beginning, even before consuming the Apple, you were so willing to sacrifice that part of your poor, innocent human soul.

(suck sfx)[sigh] And for what, really? You were just *too* hungry. (lick and lap) You'd get filled to the very brink, to the point you couldn't even chew anymore. 

(kiss)[teasing] But that was never enough for you, was it?

(cunnilingus sfx throughout the section)(and remember that you're vvvvv hungry, act accordingly)

You just *had* to have more, eat more, drink more, know more... not leaving a single thing for the rest.

[chuckle] And you didn't even hesitate when the Serpent offered you the Apple, you just took it and bit into it, without any regard for the consequences that could bring, sweet girl. 

[sigh] You know, I usually hate doing this: coming up to your realm and satisfying your kind's selfish desires and appetites, but you're different.

(...spit)(ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʰᵃᵗᵉ ᵐᵉ)

[little laugh] Oh, that was a lovely little shiver just now.

(pussy licking. dude, you're hungry, i'm doing you a favor)(keep going for a little bit, if you may)

(stop and take some air, because pussy makes all of us breathless) I like you, because you're truthful. [a few pants here would be nice] You made the wrong decision, and you know it. All of your people know it.

But unlike the others, you didn't try to hide it. You never pretended to be innocent, and just admitted to your wrongdoings. You are bound to get punished for being a glutton, but the honesty *will* get you some points.

And now... (kiss) You're openly giving yourself to me. Letting me collect your debt without putting up a fight at all.

[chuckle] Not that I'm complaining, you're making my job *so* much easier.

(eating out sounds please and thank you)

[RASPY VOICE BOIS] Fuck... I can feel your hunger through your cunt. (keep going at it, lads) And it's *fucking* delicious.

(more licks and laps, keep 'em coming) 

How long have you been waiting for something like this, sweet girl? The way you're unconsciously reacting to every touch is simply *delectable*.

(some clit sucking and do it like you mean it good sir)

Your whole body is a delight to all the senses, every bit of you is just mouth-watering. (some nasty slurping because I have no such thing as shame) So sweet and responsive to everything I do...

Makes me want to *devour* you.

(more cunnilingus improv! go at it as if miss thing is your favorite snack and you haven't eaten in 17 days)(and in between:)

You're a *feast*, sweetie. I can taste so many emotions through this pussy of yours... all of your fears (suck), your desires (suck), your longing. *Everything*.

(just have some lunch, man)

[chuckle] Don't try to squirm away now, girl. You've had your treat already, now it's time for me to have mine.

This sweet little cunt is slowly becoming one of my favorite meals. Do me a favor and make a mess on my face, will you?

(keep going down on miss thing if you may)(i know this is annoying but c'mon, you signed up for this)

(but then there's an abrupt stop)(OH WOW NOBODY WAS EXPECTING THAT look at me being u n p r e d i c t a b l e)

[laugh] You know, it's funny how you think you can hold back. Go on, try it, let's see how long you last.

We both know you were never one to restrain yourself at all. What made you change your mind just now, hm?

[chuckle] The fact that you're all bashful and embarrassed and looking away from me is adorable, really. How does it feel, to have me feasting on you, with my head between your thighs, huh? (kiss, yay)

[mocking] It's not fair if you're the only one who gets to eat until they can't anymore, don't you think? And on top of that, the payment for your sin needs to be collected. I'm just here to do my job.

[stern] So stop squirming and let me indulge a little bit.

(cunnilingus improv again!)(this is probably abusive towards your tongue and i apologize for that)(some inspo lines:)

Come on, give me that sweet orgasm. You deserve it. *I* deserve it.

[teasing] Stop holding back on me and pay your debt, sweetie.

*Fuck*, hungry pussy always tastes the best.

Cum on my face, sweet girl. Let me drown on your juices. 

Don't try to hold it, now. Give it to me, come on.

I want it so bad, sweetie. I've been starved for too long.

You *owe* me, girl. 

Cum for me. C'mon, *cum for me*.

That's it, good, just like that. Yes, just like that.

[and wham bam yes ma'am she came! thank you for your service!][take a breather please, you deserve it]

[breathless][...I'M SO SORRY] That's what I was talking about. 

[pause for miss thing to collect herself] Just a heads up, I'll come back in a few months to collect the next installment.

[chuckle] Yes, the next installment. What? You thought that was it? [condescending] Oh, you poor, naïve, innocent thing. This debt of yours is not even *close* to being fully paid. I won't be done until I suck every single bit of your soul out of you.

[still as patronizing as you can] Oh, sweetie, you were the one who wasn't satisfied with what she had. [short pause] Yes, you're getting to quench your thirst now, but you failed to consider that *nothing* is free. That's what you get from being reckless.

[pause] Well, you had the option of *not* listening to the Serpent. You could've *not* eaten the Sacred Fruit, but you did. It was *your* decision. Now it's only fair *you* deal with the consequences.

Some reluctance would've gone a long way. Maybe next time, you should practice a little self-restraint before taking candy from strangers. Your parents should've taught you better.

[short pause] Even the Holy Scripture says it: "Gluttony plunged the whole human race into a state of sin and misery within the first transgression", and you, sweet girl, just happened to be one of the ones who indulged a little bit too much.

But as I said, I like you. Perhaps when you go down I'll save you from the Capital Punishment, and turn you into one of my personal treats. You *are* very tasty, after all. 

[short pause] Hm, you should be thankful for that, actually; as hungry as you can get, rats, spiders and toads don't make the best snacks.

You're free to leave now, sweetie. But make sure to be good and behave while I'm gone, okay? 

[quieter] And control yourself, you're better than this.

[little laugh][humorous] They were right when they said gluttony and hopelessness go hand in hand...

[ps. RIP your tongue, i'm so sorry for your loss. i'll be the one organizing its funeral, good sir]


End file.
